Loving From A Distance
by CookingQueen123
Summary: Claire was your normal Popstar, but when a knock on a door from an old friend changes her life can she control whats happening or will she let it crash a burn.CLAIRE AND PETER AREN"T RELATED CANCLED
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do no own Heroes, although I wish I did It would be awesome

Characters: Peter, Claire, Matt, Daphne, DL, Nathan, Nikki, Noah, Angelia, Simone. (Simone is only in Chapter 1 and 2)

Pairing: Peter/Claire

_____________________________________________________________

CLICK CLICK CLICK

" Claire Over Here, No over here, Is it true that you and model West Carter are going out? Are you really pregnant or is that false?" Screamed the camera men and women

Claire was running into her limo from all of the cameras flashing at her every second. Once Claire got home she went to her bedroom to change into a pair of gray sweatpants and a pink tank top and grabbed her old year book from senior year and sat on her black leather couch. She flipped open the old year book and laughed at all the old memories that she had with her missed him so much, but with all the fame she was getting and with his nurse job it just wasn't working out because they didn't see each other at all and she knew that he wasn't happy about this relationship so she let him go and be with someone that he could see and go out on dates like regular people. Claire looked at all the memories and she thought of one memories that was her favorite

Flashback

Claire was walking through the halls with her best friends Nikki and Daphne. They stopped at Claire's locker for her to pick-up her cheerleading outfit. See Claire was the Head cheerleader and Nikki was Co-Captain.

" Well girls are you ready for tonight's homecoming game?" asked Claire

" Hell yeah, I am so excited because I heard that D.L's leg got better and he can play, we finally have our quarterback back.!" Exclaimed Nikki

" I'm excited but Matt's arm hasn't gotten better and they said that he can't play" Said Daphne with a sad expression on her face.

All of a sudden someone put their hands in front Claire's eyes and a voice like an angel said

" Can you guess who it is?" said the voice

" Let me guess… Syler?" Claire said with a giggle in her voice

" That's no even funny Claire and you know it!" The voice exclaimed

" Alright, is it my hot boyfriend who still owes me a good morning kiss?" Claire asked

" Wow I guess you are that good aren't you?" said Peter

Then after removing his hands from her eyes he pulled her up into a passionate kiss that would makes a volcano seem cold. About after 5minutes of kissing they pulled apart. Claire had on a giggly smile while Peter had on a sly grin.

" So would my lovely girlfriend like to go to the homecoming dance with me?" Asked a still grinning like a fool Peter

" Well I don't know, maybe, I guess so" Claire said with a grin.

" Good because if you said no then I would've asked Simone…" Before Peter could finish that sentence Claire screamed

" HELL NOO You wouldn't ask out that girl would you? Because if you did then I would break-up with you" Huffed Claire

" Claire you know I wouldn't do that to you and you don't have to be mean about it " Peter said anger arising

" I do have to be mean because ever since she came to this school you've made googley eyes at her and it makes me feel like you want her to be your girlfriend instead of me" Claire said while holding back tears

Peter was starting to get mad at Claire for assuming that he didn't want to be with her and also that she thinks that everything should be about her..

" CLAIRE NOT EVERYTHING HAS TO BE ABOUT YOU! I CAN HANGOUT WITH WHOEVER I PLEASE AND I DON'T NEED YOU APPROVAL FOR IT! DAMM IT CLAIRE MAYBE YOU ARE RIGHT THAT I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH YOUR SKANKY ASS!" Peter yelled. But as soon as Peter screamed that he felt like shit because after he finished Claire ran as fast as she could to the girls bathroom and started balling her eyes out. Peter ran as fast as he could to the girls bathroom and as he got there he could hear Claire's cries. He felt horrible about the things that he said.

"Claire, honey please come out I didn't mean to say those things to you. I guess I just blew out like that because when you said that stuff I couldn't handle it. Please come out and we can talk." Begged a sitting on his knees Peter

" Peter why don't you go to your little friend Simone and ask her since you can't stand being around my Skanky Ass. Just go please….. I don't want to be a burden to you any more. Just go be with someone who you can really talk to okay.." Claire said while whipping her tears away

" Is that what you think Claire? That you're a burden to me? Well I have something to say to that! You are the best thing that has happened in my life and I know what I said was wrong but please forgive me and give me another chance.. Please?" begged Peter

All of a sudden the door to the girls bathroom opened up and Claire came out with tear-stained cheeks.

" Fine another chance but that's it ok? " Claire stated

" Thank you Claire, I swear you won't regret it" Peter said.

And without notice Peter took Claire into the most loved felt kiss of her life that she has ever received from Peter

End of Flashback

Claire felt tears coming down her cheeks while thinking about her old memory's suddenly a knock at the startled her from her flashbacks. Claire got up and went to answer the door. She asked her who it was and the person said an old friend. Claire thought of all the old friends she had.

Claire opened the door and was shocked to see who it was.

"Claire, How have you been" said The Mystery voice

Claire looked at the person and did the only thing that she could think of… She fainted.

_____________________________________________________________

REVIEW PLEASE tell me what you think so far…. PLEASE and THANKYOU J

CookingQueen123


	2. Will you forgive me?

Will You Forgive me?

"CLAIRE" the mysterious voice yelled

Few Moments later

Claire's eyes flickered open and she saw a face that she hadn't seen in 6 years, the face of Peter Petrelli!

" Claire are you ok?" Peter asked with a worried face

" I'm Fine and what the HELL are you doing here?" She exclaimed

" I came to see how you were, what you've been you up to, why your mad at me?" He asked sheepishly

" You want to know why I'm mad at you?!?!?! I'M MAD AT YOU BECAUSE YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH SIMONE ON OUR WEDDDING DAY!!!!!!!!!" She yelled

" WELL HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT MY FEELINGS FOR HER WOULD COME BACK!!!!" He yelled back

" YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE HAD FEELINGS FOR HER IN THE FIRST PLACE! IF YOU JUST CAME HERE TO TELL ME I WAS WRONG TO DUMP YOU WELL THEM YOU CAN LEAVE MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW!!!" She yelled while holding back tears

' FINE I WAS COMING HERE TO APOLIGIZE BUT I GUESS THE ICE QUEEN HAS COME BACK! YOU KNOW I'M GLAD WE DIDN'T GET MARRIED BECAUSE NOW I DON'T HAVE TO BE TIED DOWN TO A BITCH LIKE YOU!" he EXCLAIMED

But after he said that he really, really, REALLY felt guilty about saying all that stuff he said to her.

" Claire I……" He tried to stuttered out but got cut off by her.

" Get out!" She exclaimed with an angry voice

" Claire please…" He stuttered

" GET OUT I SAID!" She shouted

Peter walked out of the house with his shoulders slouched and his head down. Claire slammed the door and slid down and bawled her eyes out. On the other side of the door Peter slid down and heard Claire crying. He felt horrible for making her and cry and saying all those things he didn't mean. The truth was that he wanted to be with her so bad that his heart was aching just thinking about those things he said to her. Peer stood up took out a square box and placed it near her door, knocked then ran to the elevator and saw her open the door right before the elevators doors closed and cut off his view.

With Claire

Claire heard a knock and opened the door but saw no one there. She looked down and saw a blue box, she picked it up and walked into her house while shutting the door with her foot. She sat down on her couch and opened the blue box carefully. She saw a note fall out and opened it up it said:

Dear Claire,

If your reading this then I Must have been a complete ass and blamed everything on you when it was entirely my fault. I'm sorry I cheated on you with Simone on our wedding day. I guess the reason that I cheated was because I thought that if I cheated on Simone I would get respect….

Claire scoffed at that but continued on reading the note

But that was wrong and I should've known better. I can say now that I don't have any feelings towards Simone. They left when I saw you run out of the wedding chapels doors with tears running down your cheeks. I'm tired of feeling guilty all the time when I could be happy with you right now if I hadn't slept with Simone. Claire I know that I have been an ass, a jerk, and a whole lot of things but I know that I love you and you love me I hope. Please give me a chance and if I screw up again then I will leave your life all together. But please if you feel the way I feel then what's stopping us? Please give me call anytime at this number: 239-7489

Love always,

Peter 3

Claire had tears running down her cheeks and opened the blue box again and saw the most beautiful necklace she had ever laid her eyes on. It was a diamond heart shape pendent with little pink sapphire stars hanging off the edges. The chain was silver with a glitter like substance. Claire closed the box and thought of what Peter had said in the note and what Peter had said to her

' Maybe he really does love me and I'm just being silly and a bitch' she thought in her inner mind. After talking to her head for an hour she thought it was time to go to bed so she put the necklace box down and put on her pajamas and snuggled underneath the covers and thought about Peter the rest of night.

Next Morning

Claire woke up the next morning and got dressed for work. Claire headed towards the kitchen but then turned around and headed out the door to sound check. Once Claire got to work her friend Nikki ran to her asking if she had eaten and if she had eaten at all and Claire lied threw her teeth by saying " Yup and it was good." Nikki never believes Claire but this time she does. See Claire has a eating disorder. Ever since Peter slept with Simone she has been thinking she was too fat to be with anyone so she has gone anorexic and she hasn't eaten in 4 months. You can tell that Claire doesn't eat because she looks pale and she is always weak.

With Peter

Peter had been thinking about Claire all night and wondering if she would forgive after all he had done.

' Of course not you idiot after what you've done to her' his mind teased him

Peter thought about what to say when D.L. came over and asked

" Dude did you see her?"

" Yup and then I made her cry and I left the present and left" he said with no emotion

" Well I know where she works maybe you should see her and talk to her I n a peaceful way." D.L. Suggested

"Yeah your right thanks" After that was said Peter got where Claire worked and ran to talk to her

With Claire

Claire had just finished her song when Peter cam crashing through the doors yelling. " CLAIRE!"

" Claire I want to be with you and have a family with you please say you'll go out with me?" Peter asked

" I…." But before she could answer Claire fainted into Peters arms. The last thing she heard was " CALL AN AMBULANCE!" then everything went black.

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!! And if anyone has any Ideas for Player with a heart please tell me. OHHHH and If you guys want to be in my story please tell me this info:

Name

Age

Hair Color

What you like

What kind of clothes you want to wear

What you want your relationship with Darien or Serena to be with


End file.
